ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ditto
Ditto is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Splixson from the planet Hathor. Appearance Ditto is about the height of an average human child. He has white skin, a black and white head, white face, along with black shoulders. Ditto’s hands are large with 4 digits and his feet are merely stubs. He has 3 fin-like growths on their head. Ditto also has gem-like orbs on his arms and 3 button-like gems on his waist. Ditto's clothes are black and have an overall-like design. Ditto wears the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead in the original series. In Ultimate Alien, the white section outlining the hourglass symbol across his chest and on his arms is now blue. Ditto wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, 11 year-old Ditto's fins on his head are white and the ones on the side are connected to his eyes. He also has two small whiskers on each of his cheeks. His fingers are now sharper and the green orbs on his shoulders are gone. He has gems like the three on his waist on his shoulders and wrists. His neck is completely black. He also seems smaller and stubbier. The feet of his suit also cut off to reveal 3 cat-like toes on each foot. 16 year old Ditto looks similar to his 11 year old self, except he has green fins rather than white, and his jumpsuit is now green with black patches under his arms, green sleeves, and black ankles. This jumpsuit also seems to have a design based on the Omnitrix symbol with black triangles on the shoulders and green in the center. The three gems on his waist are now on a black belt. Dittohero.PNG|10 year old Ditto in the Original series Ditto_UA_intro.png|16 year old Ditto in Ultimate Alien Ben10omni ditto 174x252.png|11 year old Ditto in Omniverse Powers and Abilities Ditto has the ability to clone himself with no limit. While it is like actually splitting in half in the original series, in Omniverse, it is similar to Echo Echo, where he is able to split and remerge at a fast pace. Every Ditto operates independently, regardless of what the others want them to do and each clone is indistinguishable from the others. This allows Ben to do multiple tasks simultaneously or to cover a large area. One tactic in Omniverse, is that Ditto is able to extend his reach across a vast distance, simply by cloning himself in a straight line, thereby forming a chain of Dittos. The raised green bumps on Ditto's body are sensor nodes, which help create a sensory web around the Ditto clones. This sensory web allows the clones to share senses and physical sensations.http://comments.deviantart.com/20/10377732/2950593337 Ditto is more flexible than a human. Ditto is quite agile, and he can burrow into the ground and pop out like a mole, as shown in A Fistful of Brains. Ditto can breathe underwater. Ditto can jump surprisingly high for his size as shown in Divided We Stand; while playing basketball, he slam dunked the ball on a hoop that would be difficult for a average human to jump high enough to. Weaknesses Ditto's clones share a link with each other, making it so that if one Ditto is hurt, all the others feel the same pain. This does not come up in Omniverse. If the original Ditto is killed, the clones are automatically killed as well, thus negating the ability to form an army of clones. Due to the fact that each Ditto is only about as strong, fast and has the reach of a small human child, this puts him at a disadvantage when facing off against a bigger, stronger foe. Normally, Ditto compensates by overwhelming his opponent with sheer force of numbers. If all the clones cannot agree on one plan, an argument will break out between them. Like all Splixsons, Ditto is vulnerable to his species' natural predator, the Panuncian. History Original Series *Ditto first appeared in Divided We Stand: **Ditto fought Animo's mutant seagull. **Ditto played basketball, and later one Ditto was caught by Animo to have his DNA copied. **Later, Ditto defeated Animo's army of Mutant Lepidopterrans. *In Ready to Rumble: **Ditto defeated Mr. Beck and saved Mrs. Fang. Ultimate Alien *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ditto was re-unlocked by Ben 10,000. Omniverse By 11 year old Ben *Ditto returned in Ben Again, **where he battled Eon, though technically this was done with 16-year-old Ben's mind in his 11-year-old Ben's body. By 16 year old Ben *In O Mother, Where Art Thou?, **Ditto was used to fight Pretty Boy Vreedle clones and chase Ma Vreedle. *In A Fistful of Brains, **Ditto and his clones tried to escape from Panuncian, his natural predator, but failed at the end. *In Animo Crackers, **Ditto tried to chase Spanner, but was attacked by Future Dr. Animo. Appearances Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10: Alien Force *Alien Creation Figures from (Ben 10) Ditto and Way Big Ben 10: Omniverse *4" Ditto (coming soon) Trivia *According to himself, Ditto is neither fast or strong. *Ditto seems to be a homage to the Warners from Animaniacs, having an iconic voice actor, similar mannerisms and similar color layout. **Ditto's voice actor is that of Yakko's from the television series ''Animaniacs and Raphael’s from the 1980s television series “Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles”. *If the Omnitrix times out while Ditto is split into multiple clones, the Omnitrix will try to pull the clones together into one Ditto before reverting Ben back to his human form. If unsuccessful, it will not time out. **After Ben is brought back together, the Omnitrix will be short on energy and transformation sequences will be much shorter for a time afterwards. *In Hot Stretch, Ben says that, according to his fansite, Ditto is his cutest alien. References See Also */Gallery/ *Ditto (Ben 10,000 Timeline) Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Original series aliens Category:Males